


life and death

by Anzella



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Reaper War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anzella/pseuds/Anzella
Summary: Glyph interrupts Liara’s work with an important message from the bondmate.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 44





	life and death

“Doctor, I have a very important message from the Commander! She stressed that it is a matter of _most_ importance—life and death, she says.”

Liara cautiously glanced from her omni-tool to her info drone. In the months since the Reaper War, healing, rebuilding, and trying to settle back into a galaxy-wide state of peace, she was inclined to believe that the worst of the danger (losing the love of her life for a second time) was over, but the words from Glyph had her heart beating a bit faster regardless. 

“What is it? Is...she okay?”

Glyph, in his ever so even and calming automated voice, responded. “She wanted me to relay the message that she loves you, and will be back from the store with a surprise for you!”

With a roll of her eyes, Liara couldn’t hide the smile that grew. “Thank you, Glyph. Can you please tell her to not worry me like that? Oh, and that I love her as well.”

“Of course, Doctor.”

Returning to her omni-tool, she cursed her bondmate for worrying her so—and for making her forget what she was trying to do before. 


End file.
